This research project uses novel biochemical and genetic assays for proteins that catalyze the initiation of the synthesis of new DNA chains. Such proteins are being sought from the simple eukaryotic yeast Saccharomyces cerevisiae. Our goal is to define the molecular basis of DNA chain initiation during chromosome duplication in a eukaryotic cell.